


At His Mercy

by Oliver__Niko



Series: FE3H Kink Meme Fills [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Begging, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gender neutral terminology for genitalia, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Teasing, Top Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Ashe desires little more than Felix to be his; when the two are alone together, his hands are masters at causing this swordsman to writhe.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: FE3H Kink Meme Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738537
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	At His Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to a new kinkmeme fill! I had a blast writing this one. The prompt is a little long so I won't put it here, but the requester wished for Ashe to be a little possessive, edging and overstimulation, a tied-up Felix begging, crying, writhing etc (whilst of course enjoying himself) ... I was more than happy to provide all of this!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Exactly like the knight in his story. Ashe remembers when he first realised this all those years ago. He can recall the admiration he felt towards Felix, how _amazing_ he seemed. It’s not as though Ashe saw him as a living version of the knight, as such. That is unfair when Felix is his own person. But the similarities are enough to have mesmerised Ashe.

He still is, now the two are older. Felix is incredible. No matter how much he has been overshadowed by his brother over time, how he believes he’s chasing after a corpse, he’s one of the strongest people Ashe knows. Swift, his sword slicing at enemies with grace—a strong mind as well, and spectacular reflexes.

Above all, however, Ashe is enamoured by his personality. The cold, hard exterior, and that which is softer within. A softness which only Ashe can truly bring out of Felix. Ashe, and Ashe alone.

He’s not sure when his fascination crossed a line between admiration and … he’s not certain on what to call it, in precise words. He’s only sure that when he gets to have this swordsman beneath his fingertips—when Felix, so brave and powerful, is at his mercy—Ashe is more satisfied than in any other time of his life.

The group are winding down after rounding up bandits nearby. Ashe’s eyes flicker to Felix with a surge of fury running through his chest. His mind repeats it often—the moment an axe had almost collided with that man’s chest, before Ashe’s arrow took him down. Such incidents are normal in battle. Everyone constantly protects one another and has each other’s backs.

Still. It gets beneath Ashe’s skin that anyone would dare to try and kill the person he has looked up to for so long, to lay a single _finger_ on him. How someone would even want to remove such a life, Ashe cannot understand. Not when this very life means everything to him.

“Why do you keep looking at me?” asks Felix as the two eat with their comrades. “I told you I’m fine, Ashe. Would have been a scratch even if he _had_ got me.”

 _Exactly like the knight in that story._ Sometimes Ashe wonders if it is all a coincidence, or if Felix had grown up holding ideals to this knight when he had been a child, influenced by him. “Perhaps that isn’t quite accurate. But I know you are all right, and that’s what matters.”

Felix smiles, an actual smile, and something stirs in Ashe’s chest. He has to see more on that face tonight. He has to see all those beautiful expressions saved only for _him,_ everything that makes Felix even more beautiful, beyond merely the knight in that story.

Ashe is, after all, still exploring all there is to invoke from this usually stoic swordsman.

* * *

Hands run through navy strands of hair, fingers slipping beneath the tie keeping the ponytail in place. It falls down in a sheet of silk. Felix hums against Ashe’s lips as the latter gently untangles it with his fingers, smoothing over the kink from being tied.

He’s already relaxing beneath Ashe’s touch. That means his walls will be crumbling down quickly tonight.

Ashe parts from Felix’s lips, smiling at the half-lidded eyes. “All right, my sweetheart?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Felix straightens up slightly, as though attempting to return to alertness instead of being swept away by Ashe’s lips. It’s adorable. The way Felix is sometimes able to become vulnerable because of the sweetest touches, and all the more Ashe can do to bring it out of him. “Ashe?”

Lips have been pressed against Felix’s neck, above the collar of his sleeveless turtleneck. “You’re mine tonight.” A mere murmur, without the boldness Ashe can adopt when he wants to do as such. Both have a similar effect. Even the softness of Ashe’s voice is enough to make Felix shiver, sometimes.

He does so now. “Did today bring this on?”

“No. I simply want to take care of you, Felix. Always.” Ashe brushes aside bangs falling over Felix’s eye, these fingers trailing down to his chin to lift his head. “You belong to me, after all.”

Felix visibly swallows, staying silent. Enough is spoken from his physical appearance. Eyes staring back at Ashe with an almost innocent wonder, so adorable Ashe could eat him up right here and now. The partially open mouth in response to the thumb on Felix’s bottom lip. And, perhaps above all else, the faint dust of pink sprinkled over Felix’s cheeks.

It’s as easy to bring this on as it is to breathe.

Ashe leans in, bringing their lips back together. His hands trail down either side of Felix’s waist. Tongues meeting, quiet sighs. Ashe squeezing at Felix’s hips. His mind wanders, with so many variables at play … How he can worship, but simultaneously destroy, all there is before him tonight.

The kiss breaks. Ashe trails his lips down to Felix’s neck. Hand rising back up, dancing over his chest, fingertips pressing over a nipple beneath his shirt. The cutest little shudder is given in response.

“You really have had a lot of feeling return there after surgery, haven’t you?” asks Ashe, a hint of amusement in his voice. He chuckles over a foot kicking him lightly.

“Shut up,” Felix says. “It’s not my fault I’m sensitive.”

“Of course not, Felix. But it would be _my_ fault if I were not to take full advantage of it.”

He presses his thumb down harder, soaking up the gasp earned in response. Not enough yet, but there’s plenty more time. Especially when Ashe slipping a knee between Felix’s thighs is enough to earn another shudder.

It’s only a method to tease. Ashe backs away, pulling Felix’s legs with him to stretch them in front of Felix on the bed. There’s a slight smile on Ashe’s face when he recalls how though Felix has removed his boots, the stirrups he wears over them remain above his trousers.

“Always wanting to look pretty for me, aren’t you?” Ashe questions, smile growing at the amber eyes averting to the side. “Now, Felix. Look at me.” He’s pleased by how quickly Felix returns his gaze. “That’s a good boy.”

It’s subtle, the way Felix’s teeth catch his bottom lip—but Goddess, how it stirs inside Ashe even more. His hands stroke over Felix’s thighs before taking hold of the stirrups’ buckles. He unfastens them, leaning down to press a kiss on Felix’s thigh. It’s irritating to have his trousers in the way. Then again, there will be plenty of time before long to make the most of bare skin.

Ashe pulls the stirrups down Felix’s legs, the latter rising up on his hands a little to assist. His trousers are next. This time, Ashe is able to kiss that beautiful porcelain skin, trailing kisses down either leg the more they are laid bare. Slow, steady. He can hear Felix’s sharp inhales.

“Could you be any slower?”

“Yes, absolutely.” Ashe grins at the roll of Felix’s eyes. “I must simply take my time with you tonight, Felix. I think you ought to remember who calls the shots.”

“And I think you ought to remember that I’m not getting any younger here.”

This earns a proper laugh from Ashe. “You’re only a year older!”

“I can feel the years piling on.” Felix’s smile of amusement grows as Ashe laughs again.

The stirrups are removed and placed safely to one side. Beautiful. Felix’s lower body is easily one of the most gorgeous parts of him—not too heavy, but still strong, clearly the largest asset in his speed. Ashe’s lips draw a line of kisses all the way from Felix’s left leg to his knee. He continues the course up his right thigh. Fingers slip beneath the waistband of Felix’s underwear, meeting Felix’s eye with an innocent smile.

“Seems to me as though you’re already rather turned on.” Ashe leans in closer to Felix, fingers stroking over the crotch of his underwear. His legs squirm in response. “Yet I have barely done anything at all.”

“I’m not—” A quiet groan is unmistakable when Ashe’s fingers press down harder. “A-Ashe.”

The first stutter already. Felix is going to be in for a thrill tonight, if something so simple is enough to earn this.

“Felix,” Ashe says back, almost whispering. He leans in, continuing to stroke through the underwear. His lips brush against Felix’s ear. “I’m going to make you feel wonderful tonight, okay? Although I’m afraid we must test those limits of yours. I have to see you writhe, after all.”

A louder moan escapes Felix, and Ashe is doubtful it’s not from his fingers alone. Even if their continuous attention against Felix’s arousal is dampening his underwear a little already.

So, so easy.

Ashe soon takes hold of Felix’s underwear. He tugs them down. Still slow, teasing, catching Felix’s eye with a sweet smile. The other’s body sways in time with Ashe’s movements, assisting him. It’s too bad it doesn’t do anything to speed up the process.

The boxers are cast to one side. Kisses are pressed on Felix’s inner thigh. Trailing further, further. Felix’s squirms are more visible the closer Ashe reaches between his legs. Arms around himself, face reddened in his anticipation. It’s beautiful.

Ashe’s tongue trails up against Felix’s genitals. The most intoxicating moan escapes him, crossed with a sigh. The tip of Ashe’s tongue continues to tease. There is soon a hand reaching for Ashe’s head, loosely gripping his hair. He lifts his head and shakes it.

“No, Felix,” he says quietly. “I have a request from you. You’re to remove your shirt and hold your arms behind your back.”

Felix’s eyes widen slightly. “Why?”

“Must I remind you who you belong to?” Ashe’s voice is still soft, gentle, although Felix’s gulp does not go unnoticed. He nods slowly and brings his hands to the bottom of his turtleneck.

He’s trembling, whilst removing it; Ashe has pressed a kiss against his arousal, once again swirling his tongue around the area. Felix is always so beautiful when he is being teased. His typical graceful movements become sluggish, clumsy. His breaths are quickening once he has brought the turtleneck over his head. Strands of hair stick up on end, cute enough for Ashe’s heart to swell.

Not that he doesn’t find Felix adorable all the time as it is.

“Do not forget what comes next, Felix.”

Felix’s teeth find his lip. He’s silent as he holds his arms behind his back. Head lowered, _compliant._ So adorably compliant. For the usual bold, assertive swordsman to put himself at Ashe’s mercy … How wonderful it feels, to have someone’s whole being put into his hands. Especially Felix’s.

There’s even a _whine_ when Ashe’s mouth leaves Felix’s genitals to instead kiss at his abdomen. “Ashe—”

“Yes?” Ashe’s eyes flicker up to Felix’s face. How wonderful it would be to have him begging already, before Ashe has even begun. But he doesn’t. Not yet. Only remaining silent, all but for the deep inhale over the hands squeezing at his bare hips.

Ah, well. It will take little time at all to earn that from him.

Ashe straightens up, a kiss planted to Felix’s cheek. “Stay as you are.”

Not a question. An order. He has learned Felix prefers to be commanded, not asked, often times; it gives an air of control that Ashe soon grew to adore as well. Their safeword is always in place should Felix require it. And of course, Ashe will always listen to it. So far, he has been aware of Felix’s limits enough, the two building up to one another steadily, in order for neither of them to have ever needed this.

“What … what are you doing?”

Ashe smiles. “I’m going to take care of you, sweetheart.”

His eyes flicker over the room. This is not something the two have done yet. They have been close, Ashe pinning Felix down—it is that very image which has made Ashe want to do this at all, knowing how perfect his partner is when helpless. And so, their tools are limited, even though Ashe has been practising.

His gaze flickers to their clothing left to one side. Now that would speak volumes.

“Felix, how do you feel about me restraining you?” asks Ashe, scooping up belts used on his attire. Felix visibly straightens, eyes growing wide.

“I, uh …” Almost stuttering. Ashe cannot help but to smile. “I’ve thought about it before.”

“Only thought? Not wished for it, too?”

“N-no, I—I’ve wanted it as well.”

His voice is quiet, barely above a whisper. Ashe clambers back onto the bed and finds Felix’s lips with his own. “Then allow me, beautiful.”

Fingers grasp the hem of Felix’s turtleneck. It’s brought up over his head, his arms temporarily held in the air to assist. A single look from Ashe is enough for Felix to shift back into his previous position. Arms held behind his back, waiting with that compliant, bowed head.

His chest is rising a little rapidly from nerves. The prospect only excites Ashe more, knowing how much he can push this to the edge.

Ashe turns Felix around, other hand picking up the belts left on the bed. He begins to loop them around Felix’s forearms. More than one is necessary. This isn’t like ropes, where he could restrain Felix more firmly. There’s simply something alluring about using his own clothing in order to tie Felix up.

And the way Felix is squirming subtly as his hands are restrained … No, there is certainly no chance of him trying to break free for real.

“You have definitely wanted this, haven’t you?” Ashe pushes aside Felix’s hair to plant a kiss at the back of his neck. “To be all helpless to me, let me take care of you.”

Ashe trails a hand down Felix’s bare torso. Fingers gliding over his stomach, his hips. They reach between his legs; a sweet, delicate whimper when they tease.

“A-Ashe.” A near whine. Ashe knows he can have him whining far more than that.

He backs away, turning around the bed. Felix is embarrassed enough to not meet his eyes. It’s clear how much it’s arousing him—those belts restraining his arms. Truly, it’s doing the exact same to Ashe. He could spend hours daydreaming about all he can do with this.

Hands on Felix’s shoulders push him down onto the bed. He watches as Ashe crawls closer, staring down at him. “I hope you won’t be keeping me waiting forever,” he says. Ashe chuckles.

“Oh, dear. You may end up being a little mad at me.”

Ashe’s touch trails up either side of Felix’s legs. Over his thighs, a hitch of his breath when Ashe reaches closer to his groin, but Ashe changes course up to his waist. Ashe grins as Felix’s legs press together. His hands must itch to hold onto Ashe, encourage him to do more than merely stroke his fingers along Felix’s body this way.

“Do you remember, Felix? About something in that story?”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s a certain part you may recall.” Ashe’s fingers trail to Felix’s chest. They lovingly feel the scar tissue beneath each pec, remembering the time he held a sobbing Felix in his arms, overcome with the sheer joy from his surgery. These fingertips soon press down on either nipple. It earns a beautiful, subtle arch of Felix’s back. “At one point, in the midst of saving others, the knight had been captured himself. And I was thinking … That is a little how you are right now, isn’t it? Your similarities have never ceased to amaze me.”

Ashe reaches to Felix’s face, cupping those pink cheeks and smiling. He ensures to not leave other parts of his body unforgotten—for either of them. His knee has slid forward, pressing between Felix’s legs, and the latter groans softly. “Although not _all_ the similarities are there,” Ashe continues. He strokes down Felix’s cheek, to his mouth, dancing over those beautiful lips. “The knight was saved, after all. But no one will be coming to take you from me, because you’re _mine,_ my love. And it is simply impossible for me to give you up now you are at my mercy.”

His fingers slip inside a beautifully compliant mouth. Felix simply cannot fight back. His eyes are almost in a daze from Ashe’s words, taken away by the archer’s secret attitude, saved for the two alone—a possessiveness one might deem as out of character, but to Ashe, is the only way he can be.

After all, how else would he feel towards the man he has admired for so long?

Ashe is soon returning his attention to Felix’s body. Slow, steady. Every single inch cannot be left without affection. He strokes over Felix’s forearms, his shoulders. Caressing the parts of him with more cushion—thighs, backside. Lips trailing all over him. Marking his chest with marks, bruises, teeth and tongue biting and sucking at the skin.

His struggles against the belts binding him increase little by little. Legs wriggling against the bed, kept down by Ashe’s weight, which he purposefully pushes down in order to keep Felix in place.

He’s not escaping. Never.

“Ashe, come on,” Felix breathes out when a tongue laps over his nipple once again. Hands are squeezing at his backside, Ashe humming to himself in appreciation. “I need _more.”_

“Yes, you _are_ becoming rather wet, aren’t you?” Felix releases a choked cry over the finger trailing up his genitals. “All because I am simply appreciating the body that is mine … Goodness, Felix, you truly are under my spell.”

There’s no answer from Felix other than a half-hearted glare from embarrassment. He cannot deny those words, which only makes this all the more satisfying. It allows Ashe to be pleased with himself, even. That all he has to do is touch Felix all over and it has him almost writhing.

“I suppose that I can finally move on,” says Ashe, reaching for the night-stand; he takes a bottle of oil from the drawer. “Seeing how ready you are for me is simply impossible to deny.”

He settles back above Felix, smiling when the pair meet eyes. Ashe dips his fingers in the oil, stroking them down towards Felix’s entrance. He gasps beautifully. Hips trying to bring themselves closer to Ashe, although the latter’s hand pushes them down.

“Now, now.” Ashe’s voice is gentle. “Patience is a virtue, Felix.”

His fingers press down harder. Felix whimpers, legs squirming together, head resting on its side. His eyes are half-open, fixed on Ashe with mild annoyance, yet arousal as well—every little bit of teasing is only adding to how deeply he is turned on.

So he enjoys it. This will be fun to play with.

“Come _on.”_

“Perhaps you should be a little nicer.” Ashe’s lips find Felix’s neck, his thumb gliding up to tease at the other’s arousal— _there._ There it is; the most beautiful, delicious whine. “That soft side you have inside you … You know how much I adore it, sweetheart.”

Felix jerks at the fingertips barely pressing inside him. “W-wait,” he moans out.

“Wait to put them inside you? I thought that is what you wanted, Felix.”

A groan, Felix shaking his head. “No, I—you’re teasing more, it’s …” He whimpers when Ashe’s index finger slips that little more inside, his thumb continuing its own teasing.

“Oh, that is cute,” Ashe says. His mouth leads a trail of kisses down Felix’s neck. Across his chest, to his stomach, all the while his fingers tease, other hand appreciating Felix’s backside and thighs. “So, so cute, my dear Felix.”

The swordsman is trembling by now. He’s silent as well, all for those tiny noises. Waiting for Ashe’s next move, desperate in his desires. Ashe can reward this compliance. A finger slips inside, earning an immediate moan from Felix.

“A-ah, _Ashe!”_

Ashe smiles against a nipple, a swirl of his tongue followed by a kiss. His finger begins to build a rhythm inside Felix. The reaction is intoxicating. Those continuous squirms, closed eyes, Felix tugging half-heartedly against those bindings.

“It’s so pleasing to see you like this, Felix. I’m happy I can bring this out of you.” Ashe lifts his head, a kiss placed beneath Felix’s ear. “Simply so sweet, so desperate for me.”

Felix moans louder as Ashe picks up the pace of his finger. The sound is too gorgeous to resist; a second finger slips inside, drawing out a cry. So helpless, wanting.

“N-ngh, _hah—”_ Felix’s back is arching, toes curling against the bed, all from these two fingers alone. “More, m-more.”

“More, you say? More of this?”

“N-no, need … Ashe, _please.”_

The first please. The sound immediately stirs something inside Ashe. A tongue trails up Felix’s neck, teeth nibbling at his earlobe. His gentleness is almost gone when he murmurs, “Are you begging for me now, Felix?”

Felix whimpers; Ashe has increased the pace of his fingers. His other hand is not left unforgotten. Stroking over his body, teasing at his chest. “I-I—I just need, _ah,_ need you, Ashe—”

“You have me. You have everything I want to give you, because you are _mine._ Mine and mine alone.” Ashe’s teeth find the top of Felix’s ear. The bite is only soft, but is still enough to only intensify Felix’s squirms. Perhaps that is because of Ashe’s words as well. “And I adore having you at my mercy, sweet Felix.”

He earns a delectable whimper when Ashe increases his pace that little more. “Please, _please—”_

“Whatever are you begging for, Felix?”

“I don’t … P-please.” The word is unbelievably soft. Ashe straightens up, noticing the watery tears flooding inside one open eye. “More, need you, _ngh,_ y-you inside me.”

“I _am_ inside you, Felix. Unless you mean all of me.”

Felix nods, head falling back against the bed. The arch of his exposed neck is too much to resist; Ashe leans down to suck at the base of Felix’s throat. “ _Please—”_

“Goddess, it is difficult to resist you when you are like this, Felix. It truly is.” Ashe nips the skin. “Although I am sure you are aware of how much I can unravel you with my fingers alone.”

Another louder moan. Ashe relishes in it. “N-no, I need— _Goddess,_ Ashe, I n-need your cock.”

“Yes, I’m sure you do. But that will have to wait.” Ashe brings himself down the bed, lowering himself between Felix’s legs. “And you will have to wait even longer for it if you come before I ask you to.”

“What?”

Ashe smiles; it’s not common for him to say such a thing, although he’s simply much too caught up in the moment, in the satisfaction of Felix being so _vulnerable,_ that he simply must do this to him. “I shall decide on when you come, Felix. I think that is only fair, when this gorgeous body belongs to me.”

There’s a bite of Felix’s lip, yet no decline of these words. Ashe smiles, taking a moment to suck and bite at Felix’s hips and inner thighs, appreciating every inch of his body, before gliding his tongue up Felix’s arousal as his fingers continue to work inside him.

“A-aah! Shit, _Ashe—”_

He moans Ashe’s name with the same devotion as though it were a prayer. Ashe continues to work his fingers inside Felix. His tongue pleasures him in correlation. The reaction is beautiful. Those squirming legs, kept in place by Ashe’s other hand, the twisting of his torso. A reddened face and panted breaths. He’s overwhelmed yet in bliss all at once.

“Please, please, please.”

“You chant that so beautifully, Felix,” says Ashe, lifting his mouth up from Felix. “I hope you realise how mesmerising it is to hear you beg.”

His tongue returns to its duty, Felix crying out. “A-ah, hng—”

It’s mesmerising. Those little helpless sounds, Felix’s soft, quiet begs. Legs are wrapped around Ashe. They try to bring him closer even with how they tremble intensely, pleading for more. For Ashe’s tongue and fingers to not stop? Or for them to do so in order for Ashe to replace them with something larger?

Perhaps Felix himself doesn’t know. His begs are stuttered. Gasped, spoken through moans. It is music unlike anything Ashe has heard before.

“A-Ashe, please.” A whisper now. So beautifully delicate for Felix, compared to how harsh that voice of his can usually be. “I might … _Ngh,_ i-if you keep this up, I might … _Ah!”_

“Come, sweetheart?” says Ashe after lifting his head, humming at Felix’s desperate nod. His mouth sucks at his inner thigh; teeth nip at the faint mark left behind. “Perhaps that is too soon, but simultaneously … You _are_ holding it back for me. Perhaps it is only kind of me to let you.”

“Goddess, _please—_ p-please.”

Ashe can hardly resist. Not with his squirming lover, bound so helplessly with that bright flush across a pale face. “All right, Felix. I will let you.” And not only does he grant this permission; he does so with his mouth returning to Felix’s genitals, forcing that orgasm out of him with a breathless shout from Felix’s lips.

“ _Ashe!_ H-hah, shit—”

It arrives with a convulsive shake. Ashe doesn’t lift his head for a moment. Rather, he laps up the results of his work with a smile, only continuing to work his tongue. Trailing back up, fingers entering Felix once again. How that swordsman _writhes._

“W-what, you—” Felix can hardly speak, temporarily fatigued by his orgasm. His head falls against the bed as he continues to writhe. “Ashe, please—n-need your …”

He’s much too overtaken by pleasure to speak further. Simply moaning, panting, as Ashe continues to work at him. The archer has a sudden desire. He wants to keep on making his Felix writhe. Whimper, beg, even … sob?

Yes, those are tears falling from Felix’s eyes. Beautiful, overwhelmed tears that stir something inside Ashe. “F-feels so good,” Felix whimpers, cheeks dampening as his head falls on the side. His arms twitch, as though it’s in Felix’s instincts for him to reach one to his face to cover it whilst he cries. “Ashe, _Ashe—”_

“Oh, Felix,” Ashe murmurs against him. “You always sound wonderful when I pleasure you, but you have never done so to this extent. I am a very lucky man.”

Perhaps Felix is as well. One might consider all this pleasure Ashe grants him as luck, his tongue and fingers working so perfectly in sync with one another. But he simply sees it as his duty. Felix is his. It’s as simple as that, and Ashe cannot take such a wonderful thing for granted.

After more relentless teasing, Felix slipping further into Ashe’s mercy, he’s soon stuttering for permission to climax again. It’s adorable. How desperate he is, how much Ashe’s treatment of him is bringing out such needs—Ashe only continues to relish in it.

He feels a sense of pride, even. Over how undone Felix can become when in Ashe’s care, this rare, sacred side to him. And how all those walls come crashing down.

Felix is granted his permission. He’s breathless, barely able to form words. His body writhes, but only gently. He’s already rather exhausted. The poor thing.

Ashe finally straightens up. He stares down at the results of his work. Those rosebud lips exhaling soft moans, how the blush in his face has spread all the way down his neck, meeting with the marks Ashe has littered over his torso. The tears staining his face.

Amber eyes flicker up at Ashe. Glistening, _bursting_ with all Felix feels at once, both physically and emotionally.

“ _Ashe.”_ A whine. It ignites a fire in Ashe. “Fuck me. Please.”

A freckled hand trails up Felix’s thigh with a gentle smile. “I think it’s about time. I am becoming rather desperate myself.”

Certainly, his dick has been throbbing with how turned on he is by Felix’s sounds of pleasure. Ashe is certain he could push aside its discomfort enough to tease Felix more, but … No. He’s been good enough for Ashe to grant him this.

Ashe first retrieves a condom. He ensures to not keep his eyes away from Felix as he secures it in place. “Are you going to beg more, sweetheart?” asks Ashe. “I’ve been rather enjoying it.”

Teeth bite at Felix’s lip. For a moment, Ashe wonders if he might argue, but is pleasantly surprised when Felix says, “Please, Ashe. I need you.”

 _Need._ Such a stronger word than want. As though Ashe is a necessity in Felix’s life, that the latter cannot live without him. With a smile, Ashe lubricates his erection, leaning down to bring his lips to Felix’s.

He can hardly wait himself anymore. He teases with the head of his erection against Felix, long enough to induce a whine, a quiet beg, but no more than this. It’s impossible to resist sliding into him. A drawn out moan leaves those lips.

“ _A-Ashe!”_

“Say my name again, sweetheart.” Ashe begins to build up a pace, lips pressing to the side of Felix’s head. “Who do you belong to?”

“You, Ashe, _you.”_ Felix’s face buries itself in Ashe’s shoulder. Moaning against it, Ashe shivering from the breath on his skin. “A-Ah—Ashe, it’s always you, always …”

His words are taken away by his moans. They’re still enough for Ashe to smile. Full of warmth, _love,_ for this swordsman. He’s akin to the knight in that story. However, Ashe realises how deeply he loves him because he is _Felix._

“I adore you, Felix. I love you … l-love you more than anything.” Ashe moans as he picks up his pace. Felix never stops feeling this wonderful. “Please, tell me you love me, too.”

“I-I love you, Ashe.”

“Good boy. You’re so good, _so_ good for me, my dear Felix.”

He swears he feels Felix smile against his skin. “P-please,” he says, a sob almost interrupting his words. “Go harder, _please.”_

“As you wish, sweetheart.”

They share a moan when Ashe complies. Lips gift kisses in every inch of skin Ashe can reach. He listens to every single gasp and moan, grateful he is lucky enough to be able to hear them. Every thrust seems to send Felix into a new high. His voice more breathless. Sounds more desperate. And even now, he begs, as though too overwhelmed to do anything else.

“Don’t stop, n-ngh— _please_ don’t st-stop, Ashe!”

He has no plans on doing so. He can feel himself steadily reach closer to his release, although has every intent on holding it back. Not until he brings that from Felix one last time. Until he has heard those sobs enough to be reminded of one, simple thing: nothing will ever take Felix away from him.

“I-I think … Ashe …”

His voice is almost weak. Perplexed. Ashe kisses away a tear trickling down his cheek. “Yes, my love?”

“G-gonna … I n-need to—”

“Go on, Felix. Tell me.”

“Need to come. Please. Please …”

Already a third time … Although now Felix is begging so softly, Ashe realises how long he has been drawing this out for. He chuckles fondly before pressing a brief kiss to Felix’s lips.

“All right. Go ahead.”

“ _Thank you—”_ So unexpected, the words cause Ashe to blink in surprise. “A-aah, _Ashe!”_

The name is screamed as Felix finds his release. Head falling against the bed, panting with closed eyes. It’s such a beautiful sight.

“I’ll be … I-I’ll be finishing shortly too, Felix.”

And he does so, moaning out his beloved’s name as he relieves himself into the condom. He slows to a stop. Pulls out with lips against Felix’s. Salty with tears, yet ever-so-sweet. Such is the combination Ashe has grown to adore more than anything.

“Oh, Goddess, Felix. That was wonderful.” Ashe brushes Felix’s hair away from his face. “Are you all right?”

“I … Yeah. I am. But,” Felix breathes in deeply, feigning a glare at Ashe. “Three times.”

“Yes,” Ashe says cheerily. “And I could have done that many times more. Come on, let me untie you.”

After removing the condom, Ashe turns Felix over onto his side, granting him access to fiddle with the belts binding his arms. “Are you certain you’re fine?”

“Mm. I enjoyed that.”

“Do you think ropes would be nice, too?” Ashe casts aside the belts, running his fingers over the marks left behind. Felix hums. His voice is a little quiet from shyness.

“Yeah. That sounds good.”

“I’m glad, Felix. I enjoyed putting you at my mercy, after all.” Ashe reaches for one of two glasses of water, left on the night-stand previously. “Here. It’s important you drink.”

Gentle fingers trace circles over Felix as he props himself up on his elbow. He takes the glass with words of thanks, gulping it sound and sighing when the rim is brought back down from his lips. “Who knew getting fucked could be so exhausting?”

Ashe laughs, taking Felix’s glass from him and returning it to the night-stand. “I suppose that is one way to relax. You _do_ need to take it easy more, sometimes.”

Settling down behind Felix, Ashe loops his arms around the other’s torso, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Felix hums in appreciation, snuggling back against him. “You know I’m not going anywhere, right?” asks Felix.

Ashe’s lips find him again; this time, the back of his neck, fingers pushing aside strands of navy hair. “I do. I will never let you go, Felix.”

“No. I don’t expect you to.” Felix visibly relaxes even further in Ashe’s arms. “And … I’m glad for it. Truly.”

Felix is brought closer to Ashe. Another kiss, and another, given to his shoulders. Ashe could never give up even a single inch of his body. It’s all to be cherished, more valuable than any treasure. And Ashe will never have a single day where he is not grateful for it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Check out the Dreamwidth thread here: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2651208  
> And find me on Twitter @nikobynight.


End file.
